PROYECTO PF
by DinkyLinkyGirl
Summary: 6 años después en la vida de Phineas y Ferb un nuevo villano lleva a cabo un nuevo proyecto para la dominación mundial. Mi primera historia, sean buenos conmigo.
1. Aquí Comienza La Misión

**PROYECTO P.F.**

_**Mi primera historia sííí!**_

_**Esta historia toma parte 6 años después de la serie, más adelante sabrán porque.**_

_**Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

**

* * *

****Proyecto**** P.F.**

**By: DinkyLinkyGirl**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 1: AQUÍ COMIENZA LA MISIÓN

(Oficina del Dr. Michael Baker, Desierto de Nuevo México, año 2015)

Sentado en un escritorio con varios archiveros atrás se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de cabello castaño y ojos verdes tarareando una canción de los 90´s cuando de repente entra un joven de unos 20 años a su oficina.

-Dr. Baker vine en cuanto supe que necesitaba de mí ayuda, dígame que se le ofrece jefe- le dijo el joven.

-Me asombra tu lealtad Richard, siempre listo y dispuesto a ayudarme- le respondió el Dr. Baker mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a uno de los archiveros que tenía detrás de él -Esta vez necesito que cumplas una misión muy importante para mí.

-Toma- le dijo mientras le entregaba a Richard un fólder que había sacado de uno de los cajones del archivero más grande.

Richard tomó el sobre y lo abrió, él esperaba que ese sobre contuviera archivos ultra secretos, planos para un nuevo artefacto malvado o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo se trataba de fotografías de unos chicos no mayores que él.

-Señor, ¿Para qué necesita los archivos de estos chicos?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Veras mi joven pupilo, estos chicos no son como cualquier otros, estos tienen habilidades especiales para la construcción y han mostrado interés en ello desde pequeños- le decía al joven mientras pasaba hojas en el archivo que Richard seguía sosteniendo.

-Entonces, ¿Necesita que los traiga aquí señor?

-Claro, pero no solo a ellos-le decía mientras le entregaba otro archivo- también necesito a sus amiguitos y amiguitas.

-Muy bien doctor los traeré hasta aquí lo más pronto posible, puede contar conmigo.

-Excelente, viven en un área limítrofe en una ciudad llamada Danville, aquí tienes tu pasaporte y tus boletos de avión, nos vemos luego- le decía al momento de que le entregaba sus documentos y algo de dinero.

-Nos vemos doctor- dijo el joven Richard saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando el Dr. Baker se encontró solo de nuevo, se volvió a sentar en su silla con una sonrisa en el rostro, muy pronto su plan maestro de años de planeamiento se iba a llevar a cabo y eso lo ponía de muy buen humor, malvadamente hablando.

-He esperado 6 años pero al fin el "Proyecto P.F." se llevara a cabo- dijo el doctor para después reír maniáticamente como cualquier otro villano.

(Una casa peculiar y conocida por todos, Danville, 6:30 a.m.)

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip…_ Sonaba el reloj despertador del buro de la habitación.

-Ya cállate estúpido aparatucho- decía un joven de unos 16 años tratando de desactivar es molesto sonido.

-Phineas, Ferb levántense si no quieren llegar tarde a la escuela- les gritaba su madre desde la cocina.

-Ya vamos mamá- le respondía el chico quitándose las sábanas de encima revelando a un apuesto pelirrojo con un gran expresión de flojera en el rostro.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba otro joven que también se levantaba pesadamente de su cama en ese momento, este tenía el cabello verde y al igual que su hermanastro, él también era muy apuesto.

-Phineas, ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó.

-Tarde Ferb, eso tenlo por seguro- le respondió.

Los 2 hermanos se levantaron de sus respectivas camas y se arreglaban lo más rápido posible para ir a la escuela. Phineas se puso una playera naranja con unos jeans y Ferb una playera amarilla con jeans también. Pronto estuvieron listos por lo que bajaron a la planta baja de su casa a desayunar. Allí se encontraban Lawrence Fletcher y Linda Flynn-Fletcher los padres de los muchachos.

-Buenos días chicos- dijeron los dos al ver a sus hijos entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días- les respondieron aun sin muchas ganas.

Phineas y Ferb se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer su desayuno apresuradamente.

-¿Y Candace?- pregunto Phineas aún sin despegar su atención de la comida

-En la escuela, Jeremy pasó por ella muy temprano hoy- le respondió su madre.

Al terminar de desayunar Phineas y Ferb salieron a toda prisa de su casa con rumbo a la parada del autobús para ir a la escuela sin percatarse que algien no muy lejos de ellos los vigilaba.

-Así que estos son Phineas y Ferb- decía el que los vigilaba, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. Bien aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta emocionante historia, tal vez en este punto sea algo aburrida pero sean pacientes ya habrá más acción y romance en los siguientes capítulos, realmente me interesa saber que piensan hasta ahora y si los capítulos son muy cortos. Porfa dejen reviews porque si no me deprimo :-(.

_**Tratare de actualizar pronto.**_

_**DinkyLinkyGirl fuera, paz! (Que gastada esta esa frase XD)**_


	2. Una Mirada A La Vida De Phineas Y Ferb

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic que a mi parecer está muy lejos de terminar, la verdad la quería actualizar antes pero tuve mucha tarea y al fin me libre de eso, pero bueno no los hago esperar más aquí tienen el capítulo 2.**_

_**Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

**CAPITULO 2: UNA MIRADA A LA VIDA DE PHINEAS Y FERB**

Justo después de ver irse a Phineas y a Ferb, Richard comenzó a llevar a cabo el primer paso de su misión seguir a los chicos todo el día para saber qué era lo que hacían. Como su misión lo dictaba los siguió hasta la escuela y a su salón de clases de una manera tan sigilosa que nadie noto que los espiaba, pero como él sabía que el maestro no dejaría que un espía entrara a su clase coloco sin que nadie se diera cuenta una camarita muy pequeña en el interior del salón junto al marco de la puerta tan pequeña que nadie la notaría.

Richard se resignó a sentarse en un banco que había en el pasillo a observar lo que sus víctimas hacían, no era nada divertido era la clase de historia y el maestro la hacía 1000 veces más aburrida, y como no quería aburrirse dejo la pantalla de un lado un momento y abrió el primer fólder que el Dr. Baker la había dado, al abrirlo y comenzar a ojearlo quedo boquiabierto por lo que decía y aún por las imágenes que incluía:

_Phineas Flynn (16 años)_

_Un chico imaginativo, amigable, distraído y con gran habilidad en la elaboración de planos y en la construcción de los mismos. Siempre ha sido un tanto ignorante en el tema del romance(Ha llegado a ignorar completamente canciones románticas en la "Ciudad Del Amor") y de las chicas, está enamorado de su mejor amiga Isabella aunque él no lo sabe y la interpreta como una amiga cercana en total de algo más. Adora construir cosas maravillosas en el patio junto a su hermanastro Ferb y sus amigos._

_Ferb Fletcher (17 años)_

_Un chico británico, atento, de pocas palabras (Suelen definirlo como un hombre de acción) y con talentos en la construcción mayores a los mejores constructores y arquitectos del mundo. Ha demostrado interés en las mujeres mayores que él (Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) y según él construye por 2 razones: Diversión y por las chicas. Adora construir cosas maravillosas en el patio junto a su hermanastro Phineas y sus amigos._

Richard se sorprendió al ver que tan estudiados estaban los chicos, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver las fotos de sus proyectos estaban muchos que habían construido 6 años atrás cuando se inicio esa investigación como la montaña rusa, el concierto del acetato, el vehículo todo terreno, el super auto lavado e incluso del "Increíble Viajero Solar 3000" que a su tiempo utilizaron para dar la vuelta al mundo, el archivo también incluía fotografías de algunos de sus proyectos de los siguientes años pero casi ninguno superaba a los más antiguos.

El tiempo paso rápido para Richard, estaba tan asombrado viendo el archivo que apenas si noto el timbre de cambio de clase.

-El Dr. Baker se enojará cuando se entere de que no los vigilé todo el tiempo-Decía Richard entre dientes para sí mismo.

Continuó siguiendo a Phineas y Ferb como si no los hubiera ignorado los anteriores 45 minutos su siguiente clase era Matemáticas, Richard se adelantó y puso la camarita en el mismo lugar estratégico donde la puso en la clase anterior y se dispuso a buscar un lugar para observarlos cuando ya se iba se dio cuenta de que esta vez Phineas y Ferb no se encontraban solos, estaban charlando con otros 2 chicos más o menos de su edad, Richard recurrió a buscarlos en sus fólderes hasta que los encontró.

-Mmmm… un nerd y un bravucón, nada de qué preocuparnos-dijo el que los observaba para después cerrar su fólder y continuar con su labor.

Lo que observó en la clase de matemáticas era que para Phineas y Ferb (Sin olvidar a Baljeet) los complicados problemas eran muy fáciles de seguro por hacer tantos planos para sus extravagantes proyectos, después de 2 agobiantes horas de observar la muy aburrida clase de matemáticas por fin llegó la hora que todo estudiante espera (Con excepción de Baljeet) el receso. Siguió a los chicos al gran patio de la escuela donde había canchas para jugar diversos deportes, mesas para comer y sobre todo muchos estudiantes que hacía casi imposible localizar a uno más del montón pero para Richard un rastreador experto no era cosa complicada así que continuó su misión sin problemas los siguió sigilosamente entre los alumnos y maestros hasta una mesa cerca de un árbol donde una chica con un largo y hermoso cabello negro junto con sus 2 mejores amigas los esperaba.

-Hola Phineas!-le dijo la chica con cierto aire coqueto

-Hola Isabella-le respondió este ignorando el tono con el cual la chica le hablaba

-Asi que ella es Isabella- Decía una voz de alguien que los observaba desde los arbustos- Es muy linda como para hacerla sufrir si los inútiles de Phineas y Ferb no cooperan

Pronto terminaron los apreciados 20 minutos de libertad y todos los alumnos tuvieron que regresar a sus clases, el resto del día escolar paso tranquilamente para todos, pronto llegó la hora de regresar a su casa.

Las horas pasaron rápido para los hermanos ya estando en su casa, pero no tanto para Richard, él tuvo que pasar todo ese tiempo sentado en una rama del árbol del patio a observarlos.

Casi a la hora de cenar llegó a la una joven pelirroja de aproximadamente 20 años acompañada de un chico rubio de más o menos su misma edad.

-Mamá, papá ya llegue-dijo al cruzar la puerta

-Hola Candace, hola Jeremy-le decía su madre desde la cocina- Jeremy, ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Si, gracias Sra. Flynn- Fletcher-le respondía mientras se acercaba al comedor donde los demás integrantes de la familia ya estaba sentados esperándolos.

-Disfruten y coman mientras puedan, que la paz les durara poco-decía Richard aún sobre el árbol al momento de que sacaba un estilo de control remoto y oprimía un botón rojo.

_**N.A. Hola aquí estoy otra vez, quiero agradecer a las 2 maravillosas y amables personitas que me dejaron Reviews a **__**OceanProductions61**__** y a **__**Napo-1**__** espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo, para los fans de Perry y el Dr. Doof sean pacientes que pronto aparecen. También quisiera pedirles un favor super grande, que me dejaran un Review con el nombre de las 2 exploradoras (Además de Isabella claro) que quieran que aparezcan en esta historia.**_

_**Trataré de traerles el capitulo 3 tan pronto como se me ocurra algo y no tenga tarea que hacer.**_

_**Dejen Reviews!**_

_**DinkyLinkyGirl fuera, paz!**_


	3. Todos Capturados

_**Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

_**El capítulo 3, cortesía del larguísimo puente por el bicentenario de la independencia. Respecto a la pequeña encuesta del pasado capítulo pues no hubo mucha participación por parte de ustedes los lectores pero en fin, agradezco a **__**juli4427**__** y a **__**saQhra **__**por votar y las ganadoras son: Gretchen, Ginger y Adyson (Al final decidí incluir las 3 para no tener que decepcionar a nadie). En este capítulo los pensamientos de Perry están en cursiva.**_

_**No los hago esperar más aquí tienen el capitulo 3.**_

_**Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 3: TODOS CAPTURADOS

(Centro de operaciones de Dr. Baker, Desierto de Nuevo México)

-Señores, hoy exactamente a las 20:15 horas local, recibimos la señal que estábamos esperando- decía el doctor a un grupo de agentese secretos, todos vestidos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros- hemos recibido la noticia que después de todos estos años de entrenamiento a los que se sometieron esperaban escuchar, hace 2 horas Richard disparó la alarma de su U.S.M. (N.A. Un aparatillo que me inventé significa Unidad de Seguimiento de Misión) lo cual significa que la fase A del proyecto PF al fin esta completa y que ahora les toca actuar a ustedes-

Cuando el Dr. Baker terminaba de hablar entraron a la sala un viejo general del ejército y una joven muy hermosa de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que aparentaba tener unos 17 años, al doctor al notar su presencia, presentó a los recién llegados

-Quisiera presentarles a otras 2 personas necesarias que nos ayudaran a completar la misión, el General Howard y mi hija Katherine Baker- decía para presentarlos

-Realmente es un placer estar frente a ustedes, quienes se entrenaron tantos años para cumplir tan laboriosa misión, me enorgullece trabajar con ustedes caballeros- dijo el General Howard mientras los saludaba uno a uno

- Sí, igualmente- dijo la chica algo desinteresada

-Bien no perdamos más el tiempo - decía el Dr. Baker- los dividiremos en 4 grupos de 3 hombres cada uno.

Después, procedió a dividirlos en grupos y a tomar unos fólderes que su hija traía consigo.

-Grupo A ustedes irán por Phineas y Ferb, grupo B ustedes por Isabella y por sus amigas, grupo C van a ir por Baljeet y Bufford y finalmente grupo D ustedes irán por Candace y por Jeremy- les dijo a cada grupo mientras les entregaba un fólder de los que cargaba a cada de los equipos-Ahora vayan Richard los esperara mañana temprano en el parque de Danville para guiarlos y para partir a cumplir su parte de la misión.

Sí, señor- dijeron todos a coro para después salir con el Gral. Howard dejando solos al doctor y su hija.

-¿Ya me puedo ir papá?- decía Katherine impaciente

- Sí claro linda, pero necesito tu ayuda

-Ahora que quieres papá

-Necesito que secuestres a alguien por mí

-¿A quién?- pregunto Katherine cada vez más intrigada

-A Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, aquí tienes su archivo- le dijo al momento que le entregaba un fólder decorado color rosa

-Wow, papá incluso decoraste mi fólder- dijo Katherine con una sonrisa mientras miraba el fólder asombrada

-Sí, lo sé, todo para satisfacer a mi princesita del mal, y bien ¿Lo harás?- le dijo a su hija mientras la abrazaba

-Cuenta conmigo papá, muy pronto tendrás a Vanessa Doof…no sé qué, justo aquí

(Parque de Danville, muy temprano la mañana siguiente)

Como dijo el Dr. Baker ahí estaba Richard esperando a los agentes, cuando todos estuvieron allí era tiempo de comenzar la fase B del proyecto.

-Muy bien caballeros- decía Richard -Es el momento de actuar, en los fólderes que les dio el Dr. Baker dice donde y cuando encontraran a cada una de sus víctimas, buena suerte.

Después de decir eso todos los agentes se reunieron en equipos y se subieron a unas camionetas negras con los cristales polarizados.

* * *

(Con Phineas y Ferb, 7:00am)

Phineas y Ferb iban camino a la escuela, era una soleada mañana, lo que no sabían es que eran observados por personas listas para atacar; al doblar en una esquina se toparon con 3 hombres muy misteriosos que los tomaron del brazo evitando así que siguieran caminando.

-Oigan, suéltenos- dijo Phineas tratando de zafarse al igual que Ferb

Los 2 luchaban por liberarse de sus captores pero todo era inútil, realmente eran muy fuertes, ya que soltarse por las buenas no daba resultados empezaron a golpear a los agentes pero eso no surtía mucho efecto, en un intento desesperado Phineas golpeó al agente que lo sujetaba en el rostro provocando que este lo soltara para sobarse la parte adolorida por el golpe.

-¡Ferb, vamos!-le gritaba Phineas a su hermano mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo

Ferb hizo lo mismo que hizo su hermano para después salir corriendo junto con él, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que el tercer agente les había disparado con una pistola eléctrica paralizante por lo que Phineas y Ferb cayeron al suelo paralizados del cuello para abajo obviamente sin poder defenderse ni moverse.

-Dieron buena pelea, pero bueno ustedes perdieron- les decía uno de los agentes mientras los otros 2 les esposaban las manos y les quitaban sus teléfonos celulares

-Suéltenos, ¿Para qué nos quieren?- reprochaba Phineas

-Eso es confidencial niño, ya cállate- le respondió uno de los agentes

-Ya verán cuando se entere la policía- dijo Ferb

-Sí, la policía como no- decía el agente mientras sacaba un celular y marcaba un número- Señor le fase B del grupo A está completa

-Muy bien hecho, prosigan a llevárselos al Dr. Baker- dijo Richard del otro lado de la línea

-Entendido señor- dijo el agente para después colgar el teléfono- Súbanlos a la camioneta, hay que ir al aeropuerto- agregó

Phineas y Ferb fueron subidos a la fuerza a la camioneta donde se sentaron resignados y muy tristes.

* * *

(Con Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger y Adyson, 7:10 am)

-¿Hicieron la tarea de matemáticas chicas?- preguntó Isabella a sus amigas, mientras caminaba con ellas a la escuela

-Sí, pero tuve dudas en el ejercicio 14 y…- Adyson no pudo terminar de responder porque alguien le puso desde atrás un pañuelo mojado en cloroformo haciendo que ella se desmayara

-¡Adyson!- gritaron sus todas sus amigas que la acompañaban en ese momento mientras iban en su auxilio pero retrocedieron al ver 3 hombres aparecerse frente a ellas.

-¿Van a algún lado señoritas?- pregunto uno de ellos mientras tomaba a Ginger del brazo para que no huyera.

-Suéltame, desgraciado- gritaba mientras trataba infructuosamente de liberarse.

A Isabella y Gretchen tampoco les iba muy bien los otros 2 agentes las habían atrapado, todas estaban en un gran lío, gritaban y arañaban a los agentes, trataban de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero era en vano, los agentes se cansaron de pelear con ellas, así que al igual que a Adyson las durmieron con cloroformo. Cuando todas estuvieron inconscientes las esposaron y las subieron a la camioneta.

-Señor la fase B del grupo B, está completa- decía un agente por teléfono.

-Muy bien, prosiga con lo acordado- se oía a Richard respondiendo en el teléfono.

* * *

(Con Baljeet y Buford, 7:15am)

-Apresúrate Bufford, llegaremos tarde a la escuela- decía Baljeet casi corriendo

-No me importa- dijo Bufford sin darle mucha importancia.

Iban caminando cuando frente a ellos aparecieron 3 hombres que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos.

-¿Qué quieren tontos?- pregunto Bufford

-Nada, solo a ustedes- vendrán con nosotros- le respondió uno de ellos

-Ni en sueños estúpido- decía Bufford preparándose para golpearlos

En eso uno de los agentes se acerco a Baljeet que estaba paralizado del miedo y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa para después golpearlo en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente, Bufford al darse cuenta golpeó al agente que tenía más cerca en el estómago sacándole el aire por completo, para luego proceder a golpear a los demás pero eran 3 contra 1 y lógicamente los agentes lograron tener al bravucón en el suelo muy pronto.

-Diste buena pelea, debo admitirlo- le decía un agente a Bufford antes de que los otros 2 lo subieron al vehículo.

Después se limpio la sangre que escurría de su labio, realmente había sido una gran pelea y llamo a Richard para informarle su avance tal como sus compañeros de otros equipos.

* * *

(Con Candace y Jeremy, 7:30am)

Jeremy se encontraba sentando en una banca esperando a Candace, en su bolsillo tenía una cajita negra que esperaba revelarle a su novia. Cuando llegó Candace, Jeremy fue a saludarla.

-Hola nena- le dijo a su novia para después besarla

-Hola Jeremy- le dijo Candace cuando se separaron

-¿Quieres sentarte?, tengo algo que decirte- le decía Jeremy a Candace mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la banca donde él la estaba esperando varios minutos atrás.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa Jeremy?

-Veras Candace, yo quería… preguntarte siiiiii?- le decía Jeremy bastante nervioso cuando noto que había algo o alguien en el arbusto que estaba detrás de ellos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, del arbusto saltó un hombre vestido con un traje y lentes negros que tomo a Candace de la muñeca, inmediatamente Jeremy trato de defender a Candace pero no pudo los otros 2 agentes lo sujetaron de los brazos disminuyendo así su capacidad para moverse.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Jeremy desesperado- ¡Candace!, ¡Candace!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que uno de los agentes lo golpeara y cayera inconsciente.

* * *

(Mientras tanto, edificio Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados)

Ese día en particular Perry había salido a combatir a Doofenshmirtz muy temprano, ya que el doctor había decidido iniciar con su plan malvado temprano ese día, durante la batalla Perry recibió un llamada en su reloj, era del Mayor Monograma, Perry no tuvo otra opción más que parar la batalla con su némesis para atender a su jefe.

-Agente P, ha surgido un gran contratiempo, debes abortar tu misión y trasladarte de inmediato a los cuarteles- decía el Mayor en la pequeña pantalla del reloj.

Perry inmediatamente tomo su deslizador y se fue de ahí dejando al Dr. Doofenshmirtz muy confundido y molesto.

-Perry el Ornitorrinco, ¿A dónde crees que vas?, tenemos una batalla recuerdas- por más que el Dr. Doof gritaba, Perry lo seguía ignorando hasta que lo perdió de vista.

"_Que querrá Monograma esta vez, de seguro necesita algún favor del cual Carl no pueda ocuparse."_

Pronto Perry llego a los cuarteles de la agencia de la O.W.C.A. donde además de Del Mayor Monograma y Carl había muchos otros agentes todos cayadas y con cars de preocupación.

-Toma asiento Agente P- le dijo el Mayor al ornitorrinco que cada vez estaba más confundido- Veras nos enteramos de que… bueno ya sabes de qué… bueno de que tus amos, su hermana, sus amigos y el novio de ella, fueron secuestrados por algún tipo de asociación desconocida para nosotros-

Al oír eso Perry abrió los ojos como platos

"_¿¡QUÉ!, no, no puede ser, debe ser un error, debe ser una broma, no Phineas y Ferb no."_

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. Cada vez esto se pone con más suspenso, pronto se revelara para que quiere el Dr. Baker a todas esas personas además de todos sus propósitos malvados. Ahora las dedicatorias a sus Reviews:

_**Juli4427**__**(Me alegra que te este gustando el fic)**_

_**OceanProductions61**__**(Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y esto va de mal en peor par Phineas y Ferb)**_

_**PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**__**(Se paciente ya habrá mucho PhineasxIsabella en el fic más adelante y yo le doy a Phineas tu recado XD)**_

_**saQhra**__**(Bien aquí tenemos algo de lo que hacen Perry y Doof no dudes de su aparición en capítulos próximos)**_

_**Recuerden dejar Reviews en serio significan mucho para mí.**_

_**Hasta la próxima y que viva México!**_


	4. El Comienzo De La Vida En Una Celda

_**Hi!**_

_**Ya hasta me han de odiar por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero, la verdad escribir este capítulo fue todo un desafío, no tenía nada de inspiración y tuve (es decir **__**tengo**__**) demasiada tarea (la mayoría de matemáticas) pero al fin tuve un poco de tiempo libre y les traigo el capítulo 4, sííí!**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPÍTULO 4:EL COMIENZO DE LA VIDA EN UNA CELDA

Para Phineas y Ferb el viaje al aeropuerto de Danville fue una muy mala experiencia, solo estaban muy tristes sentados con la mirada baja, lo que ellos no sabían en ese momento era que en otro lugar del camino sus amigos se sentían tan mal como ellos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, todos estacionaron sus camionetas y bajaron a los que llevaban en ellas, en ese momento Phineas alzó la mirada para ver mejor a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver cuáles eran las otros personas que en ese momento bajaban de las demás camionetas, inmediatamente reconoció a toda esa gente a sus amigos, amigas e incluso a su hermana, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla mientras deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño pero él sabía que todo era tan real como la vida misma.

Los agentes los agentes los llevaron hasta el final de la pista de aterrizaje muy lejos de todos los edificios de aquel aeropuerto que en ese momento parecía abandonado, no había nadie allí a excepción de ellos, en el final de la pista habían 2 helicópteros esperándolos listos para despegar, para ese entonces ya todos se habían dado cuenta de su difícil situación que no enfrentaban solos sino junto a todas las personas que apreciaban, todos los subieron a los helicópteros, algunos a la fuerza, otros ni se preocuparon por pelear, solo se resignaron a hacer lo que les pedían. Una de las personas que no se rendirían sin dar batalla era Phineas, forcejeaba lo más que podía pero todo era inútil, después de todo estaba esposado y no podía hacer gran cosa, incluso se estaba lastimando por el roce violento del metal de las esposas en sus muñecas, a una distancia razonable Isabella observaba la escena con los ojos llorosos, para ella era duro ver a la persona que amas sufrir de esa manera.

Cuando al fin todos estuvieron sentados y listos para partir, los agentes les vendaron los ojos para evitar que tuvieran alguna referencia visual de por donde pasaban. Par ese entonces ellos estaban más aterrados que en cualquier oro momento de sus vidas.

* * *

(Casa de la ex-esposa e hija de Doofenshmirtz, Danville)

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz se encontraba tranquila en su casa viendo televisión, su madre Charlene Doofenshmirtz había salido de compras al supermercado y al parecer tardaría un rato.

"_No hay nada que ver" _pensó para ella misma mientras cambiaba constantemente de canal

Después de pasar por otros 6 aburridísimos canales Vanessa escuchó el timbre de su casa y se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta. Al abrir se topó con una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio no mayor que ella.

-Hola Vanessa- le dijo la extraña chica.

-Hola… ¿te conozco?- le preguntó Vanessa muy desconcertada.

-No, no lo creo pero ya me conocerás- le dijo mientras se le acercaba con una cuerda y unas esposas.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Vanessa entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Oh nada, solo que tú vendrás conmigo- le respondió mientras empezaba a perseguirla por toda su casa.

Todos los intentos de Vanessa por alejarse de su perseguidora eran inútiles, la chica era mucho más ágil que ella, cuando Vanessa empezó a cansarse la joven que la seguía aprovechó para darle alcance y tirarla al piso donde le puso las esposas y le amarró los pies evitando así que ella pudiera moverse.

-¡¿Qué te sucede y quién eres?- gritaba Vanessa desesperada mientras intentaba liberarse de su amarre.

-Bueno te lo diré solo porque estas amarrada en el piso y no eres una amenaza, veras soy Katherine Baker, mi padre es el Dr. Michael Baker el más grande científico malvado de nuestra era, no como la imitación barata de tu padre que ni siquiera es doctor-

-No puedes hablar así de mi padre, además ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?- Vanessa seguía gritando en el piso.

-Sabes qué, ya me cansé de oírte hablar- le decía Katherine mientras se acercaba a Vanessa y le ponía un trozo de cinta adhesiva en la boca- lo vez así esta mejor y más silencioso.

En ese instante Vanessa entró en pánico e intentó desatarse una vez más pero todo fue en vano. Se podría decir que en ese momento estaba aterrorizada porque no sabía que iba a pasar con ella.

* * *

(Mientras tanto, casa Flynn-Fletcher, Danville)

Linda Flynn se encontraba realizando los quehaceres domésticos cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono por lo que se dirigió a contestar:

-¿Hola?

-¿Sra. Flynn-Fletcher?- le preguntó una extraña voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Vera, solo me comunicó con usted para informarle que se hijos fueron secuestrados hoy en la mañana y no sabemos nada de su paradero…-Linda no pudo terminar de escuchar lo que le decía esa voz misteriosa así que colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a los celulares de sus hijos para corroborar lo que había oído anteriormente.

Primero llamó a Phineas, luego a Ferb y finalmente a Candace pero en todos el resultado era el mismo, nadie contestaba, en ese momento sintió pánico, desesperación, preocupación, tristeza, ira y muchas otras emociones, en ese momento no sabía que hacer.

* * *

(En algún lugar del desierto de Nuevo México)

Un par de helicópteros se acercaban a su destino, una gran base de operaciones tipo militar, pronto los helicópteros aterrizaron en el helipuerto de uno de los edificios, los agentes bajaron a los prisioneros para después ubicarlos en celdas estilo prisión de alta seguridad extremadamente vigiladas por cámaras y guardias. En la primera celda se encontraban todos los chicos y en la segunda todas las chicas.

En la celda de los chicos nadie hablaba, todos estaban pensativos mirando al suelo, hasta se podía sentir la tristeza en el aire, después de un rato Jeremy decidió romper el silencio:

-Y bien… ¿alguien tiene alguna idea del porqué estamos aquí?

-Yo creo que no debe ser por nada bueno- se animó a decir Baljeet provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver con cara de _"¿qué no es obvio?"_

-Yo creo que tal vez no volvamos a salir de aquí- dijo Bufford muy asustado

-Vamos no sean tan negativos, podemos solucionarlo todo si trabajamos juntos y nos lo proponemos- les dijo Phineas con su entusiasmo característico aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir- vamos no hay que rendirnos así de fácil hagámoslo por todas las personas que amamos y que anhelamos volver a ver-

Después de oír eso Jeremy se levando de donde estaba sentado y dijo:

-Tienes razón tengo ganas de volver a ver a mi familia y a Candace-

-Será difícil pero podemos lograrlo- terminó Ferb

* * *

Mientras tanto en la celda de las chicas, todas estaban decaídas y preocupadas

-No puedo creer que estemos encerradas en una celda en medio de la nada- dijo Ginger

-Saben cuando me levanté esta mañana jamás creí que mi día terminaría de esta manera- se lamentaba Adyson

-Pero son apenas las 3:00p.m.- le dijo Gretchen mirando a su reloj que por fortuna aún conservaba.

-Lo sé- exclamó Adyson antes de que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Saben hoy en la mañana Jeremy quería decirme algo y tal vez nunca sepa qué era- después de decir eso Candace no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Isabella solo estaba sentada mirando como sus amigas empezaban a llorar mientras se lamentaban, en ese momento se sintió incapaz de hacer algo para solucionarlo pero como dicen tal vez valga la pena intentarlo:

-Chicas, por favor traten de controlarse, no podemos desperdiciar nuestras energías llorando aunque…todo….- Isabella no pudo continuar y terminar la oración, el recordar todo lo que le había pasado la hizo llorar al igual que a las demás.

* * *

En unos pisos más arriba de donde se encontraban los prisioneros se encontraba el Dr. Baker esperando a alguien.

-Buenas tardes señor

-Buenas tardes Richard, hiciste un gran trabajo felicitaciones, pero esto aún no acaba, necesito la tecnología de alguien muy especial necesito que vayas por él- le dijo el doctor dándole un fólder con la inscripción _"Ultra Secreto"._

-Cuente conmigo señor- dijo Richard saliendo de la habitación pero el doctor lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Antes de irte dile a las guardias de las celdas que mañana a primera hora lleven a Phineas Flynn a la habitación G954-

-Entendido señor- fue lo último que se oyó de Richard antes de salir de la oficina rumbo a su próximo destino.

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. Hola otra vez, ahora sí que los dejé con muchas interrogantes, en el capítulo siguiente el Dr. Baker tiene una pequeña "charla" con Phineas y se aclara parte del misterio, además de que vuelve a aparecer el ornitorrinco favorito de todos: Perry.

_**Un gran agradecimiento a:**_

_**OceanProductions61**_

_**PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV**_

_**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs**_

_**Napo-1**_

_**superperrysecrentagentp**_

_**Faride**_

_**Que fueron muy amables al dejarme Reviews en el capítulo pasado, también gracias a todos los que leen mi fic aunque no me comenten. Espero poder traerles pronto el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Recuerden dejar Reviews!**_

_**D.L.G. fuera, paz!**_


	5. Phineas Cooperas o Cooperas

_**Hola!**_

_**Al fin el capitulo 5 está listo, espero que me haya quedado bien es que tengo gripa y no me siento muy motivada para escribir. Disfruten el capítulo 5!**_

_**Nota: En este capítulo como en alguno de los siguientes los pensamientos de Perry están en cursivas.**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPÍTULO 5: PHINEAS… COOPERAS O COOPERAS

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la diminuta ventana que tenían las celdas. Todos los que ahí se encontraban esperaban despertar y enterarse de que todo había sido una pesadilla y que después de todo la olvidarían y seguirían con su vida normal, pero al despertar se dieron cuenta que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior era 100% real y eso los aterraba.

Después de un rato de haber despertado un guardia llegó a la celda de los chicos.

-Phineas, ven aquí- entró gritando

Al oír eso todos voltearon a ver a su compañero de celda y amigo el cual solo se levantó de su lugar y fue con el guardia, este lo llevó por muchos pasillos y corredores extraños, por varias escaleras y ascensores hasta que llegaron a un lugar que se encontraba completamente a oscuras a excepción de un débil luz que alumbraba una puerta al final de un pasillo, poco a poco se fueron acercando a esa extraña puerta que tenía una inscripción que decía "Habitación G954", cuando estuvieron justo enfrente de ella, el guardia la abrió y entraron. Dentro todo estaba tan oscuro como el pasillo de afuera, pero sorpresivamente todo se iluminó mostrando un cuarto completamente blanco con una silla y un proyector en el centro.

-Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí soldado- decía una figura mientras entraba a la habitación en ese momento.

-Para servirle señor- dijo el hombre para después salir del cuarto.

Cuando Phineas se quedo solo con el recién llegado este lo hizo sentarse en la silla para después ponerse frente a él y comenzar a hablarle:

-Verás Phineas, te preguntarás que haces aquí, pues todo esto es parte del proyecto Phineas y Ferb, P.F. abreviado-

-¿Quién es usted y qué es ese proyecto?-preguntó Phineas cada vez más confundido

-Perdona no me presenté, yo soy el Dr. Michael Baker el más grande científico malvado de nuestra era y sobre el proyecto, hace muchos años más o menos 10 decidí iniciar un proyecto nuevo, práctico, brillante, diferente… pero necesitaba tecnología muy avanzada e ingenieros altamente capacitados para llevarlo a cabo, así que decidí buscar hasta encontrarlos y no fue sino hasta 4 años después que los encontré pero no solo a uno, encontré a 2 pares de hermanos y lo mejor, todos eran menores de 12 años lo que significaba muchos años de trabajo a mi servicio- terminó el doctor por el momento.

- Un momento, si Ferb y yo somos uno de los 2 pares de hermanos que descubriste ¿Quiénes eran los otros y qué paso con ellos?- interrogó Phineas aún más confundido que antes.

-Esto es lo que me gusta de los genios, siempre te hacen muchas preguntas, mejor te lo muestro antes de que me sigas preguntando alguna otra cosa-

El doctor Baker se dirigió hasta el proyector y lo encendió para mostrarle una imagen a Phineas.

-¿Reconoces a estos chicos?- preguntó el doctor.

-Thaddeus y Thor- respondió Phineas casi en un susurro, ahora no solo se sentía confundido sino también confundido.

-Exacto, ellos formaron parte del proyecto T.T. en el año pasado, al igual que ustedes ellos fueron investigados desde que eran pequeños, pero al final ellos fueron reclutados antes que ustedes, al principio eligieron cooperar y construir o diseñar todo lo que se les pedía, pero al poco tiempo y en la parte más crítica del proyecto, simplemente dejaron de obedecer e intentaron revelarse, al no querer colaborar más tuvimos que deshacernos de ellos- le decía el doctor mientras pasaba imagen por imagen en el proyector.

-¿Cómo que te deshiciste de ellos?-

-Solo dejémoslo en que ya no están con nosotros y lo mismo les pasará a ustedes si se comportan como ellos-

Al oír eso Phineas se llenó de terror, pero una nueva interrogante surgió en su mente:

-Si dijiste que necesitabas solo a los que construían ¿Qué hacen mis amigos y mi hermana aquí?

-Solo digamos que ya no queríamos perder más dinero en proyectos fallidos así que esta vez cooperan o poco a poco uno a uno de sus amigos dejaran de existir-finalizó el doctor con una sonrisa para después acercarse a Phineas y susurrarle a oído -Ya sabes Phineas, cooperas o cooperas-

El doctor volvió a su posición anterior y grito:

-Llévenselo

En ese instante entraron 2 agentes para sacar a Phineas y llevarlo de vuelta a su celda, la "charla" con el Dr. Baker había dejado helado al pobre chico, le aterrorizaba el saber que ese monstruo podía llegar a lastimar a las personas más queridas para él. Definitivamente debía hacer todo lo que le pidiera ese demente.

* * *

(Casa Flynn-Fletcher, Danville)

En su casa, a sus padres se los comía vivos la preocupación, ahora no eran solo sus hijos, para ese entonces ya se habían enterado de todo lo que les había pasado a todos sus amiguitos.

La policía buscaba a más no poder, pero el caso era complicado ya que un secuestro múltiple de tal magnitud no se ve todos los días y los secuestradores no habían dejado pistas.

Linda Flynn se encontraba en el sofá de su sala llorando por no saber nada acerca de sus hijos, su esposo intentaba consolarla sin resultado. Un tanto alejado del lugar un ornitorrinco observaba la escena muy triste, extrañaba demasiado a los chicos que lo habían cuidado y querido desde pequeño, con los que había pasado buenos y malos momentos; al recordar todos esos momentos unas cuantas gotas saladas salieron de sus ojos pero algo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, sintió vibrar su reloj por lo que sin pensarlo 2 veces camino hasta una entrada secreta, se puso su sombrero y entró.

Al llegar a su base de agente secreto se encontró con el Mayor Monograma, Carl y muchos otros agentes.

-Buenos días agente P, al parecer descubrimos el lugar a donde llevaron a tus amos-

Al escuchar lo que su jefe acababa de decir Perry se llenó de alegría.

"_Que bien, esto es genial, realmente asombroso"_

-Al parecer están en alguna parte del desierto de Nuevo México- el Mayor hizo una pausa para luego continuar –Y tu misión es ir a rescatarlos.

Perry quedo petrificado al oír la última parte. En ese instante Carl se retiró y regresó con una mochilita café.

-Bien agente P, lo que Carl tiene aquí es el equipo que necesitaras para la misión, esta mochila lo tiene todo: comunicadores, ganchos, sogas, rayos láser, comida, agua y muchas cosas más, ¿Qué dices agente P, aceptas la misión?

La verdad el ornitorrinco dudaba en aceptar la misión, su mayor temor era fallar la misión, fallarle a Phineas y Ferb, si les pasaba algo por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría, pero algo dentro de él le decía vamos Perry hazlo por los que amas, decidió arriesgarse; camino hasta Carl, tomo la mochila y le dirigió un saludo militar a su jefe en señal de que aceptaba la misión.

-Muy bien agente P, ¡ahora ve por tus dueños y buena suerte!, recuerda evita que descubran tu identidad secreta-

Después de oír las palabras de Monograma, Perry subió a su deslizador y salió rumbo a su más grande aventura hasta ahora.

"_Phineas, Ferb tranquilos voy a rescatarlos"_

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. Que les pareció bien, mal o lo mejor que han leído en sus vidas xD.

_**Quisiera agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado:**_

_**superperrysecrentagentp**__** (espero que te haya gustado el capítulo)**_

_**Napo-1**__** (espero que alguna de tus interrogantes se haya aclarado)**_

_**OceanProductions61**__** (bien ahora ya sabes qué pasó con Phineas)**_

_**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs**__** (me alegra que te guste mi fic)**_

_**Sangheili13**__** (en donde vivo es zona montañosa y afortunadamente no se inunda, gracias por preocuparte)**_

_**Faride**__** (mira para registrarte lo primero que haces es poner todos tus datos, después marcas que estás de acuerdo con todos los términos y condiciones además de que eres mayor de 13 años y al final debajo de las dos palabras escribes cuáles son separadas por un espacio. Después te va a llegar un mensaje con un link a tu correo, al entrar a ese link te pedirán que ingreses a tu cuenta (ingresando tu correo y la contraseña) y listo. Si sigues teniendo problemas o mi explicación no fue lo bastante clara házmelo saber y trataré de ayudarte.)**_

_**Este capítulo fue para ustedes chicos!**_

_**Porfa dejen reviews si quieren que se me quite la gripa más rápido =)**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima!**_


	6. Un Poco De Romance

_**Hola volví!**_

_**Me llevó una semana, mucha medicina, mucha inspiración entre otras cosas pero volví. En fin disfruten el capítulo 6!**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPÍTULO 6: UN POCO DE ROMANCE

Las horas pasaban lentas y agobiantes para los muchachos sobre todo para Phineas, el había decidido no contarle a sus amigos lo que le había dicho el Dr. Baker esa misma mañana aunque sabía que tarde o temprano todos debían enterarse pero no quería que supieran que un psicópata podía acabar con sus vidas en cualquier instante.

Estuvo meditando un rato el tema y finalmente decidió contarle a Ferb después de todo era su hermano y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo

-Ferb, ¿puedes venir un momento?- lo llamó desde donde estaba sentado

El chico solo se levantó y caminó los pasos que lo separaban de Phineas, no le dijo nada solo se limitó a sentarse junto a él.

-Ferb yo… yo no sé qué hacer… el psicópata que nos trajo hasta aquí nos matará a todos si no hacemos lo que él nos pide-

Al oír la frase "nos matará a todos" de la boca de su hermano Ferb abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión, no quería morir, al menos no de esa forma. Estaba a punto de responderle algo a Phineas pero la puerta se abrió de repente dejan do entrar a 6 guardias de seguridad el más alto y musculoso de ellos, es decir, el más atemorizante de ellos gritó:

-Rápido inútiles formen una fila-

Cuando todos estuvieron en línea los esposaron y los trasladaron a un cuarto muy grande pero completamente vacío. Ya ahí les quitaron las esposas, al momento entraban más guardias, estos traían a todas las chicas a las cuales también dejaron en una aparente "libertad". Al fin todos podían reunirse con sus seres queridos pero antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse el Dr. Baker llegó con un megáfono y le habló a los allí presentes:

-Bien chicos, como verán he decidido organizar una pequeña reunión con todos ustedes, tienen solo 1 hora para hablar y pasarla bien con sus amigos, si yo fuera alguno de ustedes aprovecharía la gran oportunidad que tienen de ver a sus amigos, recuerden tal vez no los vuelvan a ver nunca más- dicho esto se retiró del gran cuarto dejando tras de él miradas llenas de miedo, confusión, sorpresa y muchas otras la mayoría suplicando piedad.

Los chicos no tuvieron otra opción además de hacerle caso al Dr. Baker y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, Phineas y Ferb pudieron al fin reunirse y volver a ver a sus amigos y a su hermana Candace la cual a su vez pudo reunirse con Jeremy.

Isabella quería volver a ver a Phineas y confesarle lo que por tanto años estuvo guardando, la verdad de todo lo que sentía por él, quería decirle que lo quería más que a un amigo, que lo amaba más que a nadie, quería decirle lo que sentía cuando lo veía la extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, las ganas de besarlo con pasión y ternura, el querer decirle _"Te Amo"_ y ser correspondida; sí para ella Phineas era todo su mundo.

Isabella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba hacía ella, no noto su cercanía hasta que le tocó el hombro y con y una voz suave le habló dulcemente:

-Isabella, ¿estás bien?-

Ella reconoció inmediatamente la voz del chico más especial para ella

-Sí Phineas estoy bien- respondió tímidamente y un poco sonrojada tal vez por lo que había estado pensado antes de que Phineas llegara

-Que bien, parecías como ida-

-Phineas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Sí, claro-

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien?- preguntó Isabella poniéndose más roja que un tomate

Al oír esa pregunta Phineas no pudo evitar ponerse muy nervioso y sonrojarse un poco.

-Bueno yo… ya sabes, yo… la verdad… creo que, sí me he enamorado- alcanzó a responder

-¡Enserio!, es decir que bien-

-Y bien… ¿tú te has enamorado?-

- Sí Phineas, me enamoré de un gran chico- le respondió Isabella con ojos soñadores

Después los dos se quedaron mirando tiernamente a los ojos del otro y se comenzaron a acercarse, pero cuando faltaba poco para que sus labios se tocaran algo los interrumpió:

-Phineas, ¿puedes venir un momento?- le gritó Bufford sin darse cuenta de que les había arruinado el momento

* * *

Mientras Candace y Jeremy habían estado conversando ya por un rato.

-Candace me alegro mucho de que estés bien- le decía Jeremy a su novia

-Gracias Jeremy-

-Sabes me cuesta creer que tal vez no vuelva a verte en toda mi vida-

-No digas eso Jeremy… aunque después de todo tal vez sea cierto-

Después de eso hubo un largo silencio hasta que Jeremy decidió volver a hablar:

-Candace quisiera que tuvieras algo- le dijo mientras le daba una pequeña caja negra- Ábrela

Al abrirla Candace se sorprendió al ver un anillo con un pequeño diamante blanco en él

-Jeremy es precioso, ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?

-Claro, la verdad iba a dártelo el día que nos trajeron aquí- le decía al momento de ponerle el anillo

De repente la puerta de aquel lugar volvió a abrirse, esta vez entró un joven de 25 años de cabello oscuro, peinado estilo punk, que vestía completamente de negro y usaba lentes oscuros que no permitían ver sus ojos.

-Bien niños la fiesta acabó, soy Carlos, Carlos Smith y los cuidaré por un rato ya que el Dr. Baker está ocupado y Richard esta en misión- les dijo

Después un guardia le dio un portapapeles que Carlos comenzó a leer

-Aquí dice que lo primero que debo hacer es dividirlos en equipos, ya que así será más fácil controlarlos para el proyecto-

Phineas y Ferb no sabían lo que les aguardaba, lo único que sabían era que no estarían todos juntos para enfrentarlo.

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. Soy yo otra vez, lamentó que el capítulo haya sido tan corto es que tengo mucha tarea. Me gustaría saber que opinan es la primera vez que trato de escribir romance y no sé como me quedo.

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado:**_

_**superperrysecrentagentp**_

_**juli4427**_

_**OceanProductions61**_

_**Artemis The Cat 1986**_

_**Ez116**_

_**Napo-1**_

_**Farific**_

_**Acerca de la pregunta que me dejó **__**juli4427**__** en su review acerca de la participación de Doof, sean pacientes ya aparecerá más adelante (tal vez en 2 ó 3 capítulos).**_

_**Tambien Perry aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo (es más será el personaje principal).**_

_**Dejen reviews!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_


	7. Perry Camino A La Aventura

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Disculpen si tarde en actualizar pero mi hermanito no me dejaba ocupar la computadora, aún así amo a ese niño de 11 años =D.**_

_**Como lo prometí en este capítulo el personaje principal es Perry, así que a leer.**_

_**Nota: En este capítulo como en algunos de los siguientes los pensamientos de Perry están en cursiva.**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPÍTULO 7: PERRY CAMINO A LA AVENTURA

Perry salió volando en su deslizador dando una última mirada a la casa donde había pasado tantos momentos en compañía de Phineas y Ferb, dio un último vistazo al vecindario y continuó su camino. Conforme iba avanzando por la ciudad de Danville pasó por muchos lugares muy conocidos para él, incluso voló sobre el edificio "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados" preguntándose que haría su enemigo en su ausencia o más bien a quien enviaría Monograma para reemplazarlo en ese lapso de tiempo, muy probablemente el agente C.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de haber despagado Perry estaba llegando a los límites del Área Limítrofe dejando tras de él toneladas de recuerdos, la mayoría de experiencias y aventuras con sus seres queridos.

Después de haber salido del Área Limítrofe Perry continuó hacia Nuevo México, en su camino iba pasando por lugares extraordinarios que nunca había visto antes.

"_Me encantaría que Phineas y Ferb pudieran ver esto"_

Al pasar sobre una pequeña ciudad un avión pasó junto al ornitorrinco generando confusión y sorpresa en la cabina de mando.

-¿Ese era un pato con sombrero?- preguntó el capitán

-No, era un castor con sombrero- le respondió el ingeniero de vuelo

-Como creen están locos, era solo un pájaro mutante, semi radioactivo, muy grande y raro- los contradijo el copiloto

-Como sea- dijo el capitán dando fin a la absurda conversación

Después de estar volando como por una hora y media, Perry decidió descansar y rato y cargar combustible, se detuvo en una pintoresca ciudad en medio del camino; fue a una gasolinera, recargó el tanque de su deslizador, pagó al encargado el cual tenía una gran cara de sorpresa y se retiró del lugar.

Perry pasó un rato en el parque de la ciudad, sin usar su sombrero, quería pasar un rato como un _"ornitorrinco que no hace gran cosa"_, después de todo necesitaba relajarse un rato y no quería que todas las personas del parque se enteraran de que era un agente secreto. Después de pasar un rato agradable, Perry decidió continuar su camino, cuando estaba a punto de despegar de nuevo sintió su reloj vibrar, tuvo que atender la llamada dejando así ver al Mayor Monograma en la pequeña pantalla circular.

-Agente P, ¿cómo va la misión?- preguntó el mayor

Perry hizo una señal afirmativa con su mano como diciendo _"Muy bien". _

-Genial agente P, es necesario que nos contactes tan pronto estés en Nuevo México, Carl ha estado investigando el lugar a donde llevaron a tus dueños, por lo que él te guiará, Monograma fuera- con esto terminó la transmisión.

"_Hora de continuar con esto"_

Perry despegó y continuó con su camino con cada kilómetro que se acercaba a su destino crecían los nervios del pequeño ornitorrinco, seguía estando muy preocupado por la misión pero sabía que no debía detenerse ni regresar, él sabía claramente que el destino sería arduo de enfrentar pero como dicen, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Después de haber volador por tanto tiempo Perry al fin estaba entrando al gran y caluroso desierto de Nuevo México, inmediatamente llamó a sus cuarteles.

-¿Cómo va todo agente P?- pregunto su jefe.

Perry giró la muñeca para que el Mayor pudiera ver donde se encontraba.

-Ya estás en Nuevo México, muy bien agente P desde aquí te guiara Carl-

La realidad era de que a Perry le aterraba un poco el saber que gran parte del futuro de la misión estaba en manos de Carl.

-¡Hola agente P!- decía el interno de manera muy animada -lo primero que tienes que hacer es avanzar 2.5 kilómetros en línea recta, cuando lo hayas hecho presiona el botón derecho de tu reloj y te comunicaré lo siguiente- después de eso la pantalla quedó en negro dejando a Perry muy confundido.

Perry no estaba nada seguro de ir en la dirección correcta, pero aún así recorrió la distancia supuestamente necesaria y volvió a llamar a Carl.

-Bien agente P, lo siguiente es que gires en un ángulo de 65° a la derecha y que continúes hasta que veas una gran base de operaciones- de nuevo las instrucciones por parte del becario no eran para nada claras, el ornitorrinco debió ideárselas para aprovecharlas lo mejor posible.

El calor del desierto era totalmente agobiante para un mamífero semi acuático como Perry, incluso de vez en cuando se quitaba su sombrero de agente para tratar de abanicarse con él, sin resultados muy favorables. Tras unos minutos el ornitorrinco divisó algo en el horizonte, al perecer un conjunto de grandes edificios todos conectados a una gran estructura principal, Perry realmente se sorprendió al ver una base de tal magnitud en medio de la nada, cuando ya estaba cerca volvió a comunicarse con Carl.

-Muy bien agente P, lo siguiente es dirigirte cautelosamente hacía el edifico más alto que se encuentra en la parte oeste de la base, deberás saltar en paracaídas, de lo contrario los satélites y radares te descubrirán y te volaran en mil pedazos-

-¡Carl! Te dije que no le dijeras que si se equivocaba lo volarían en mil pedazos- se oía la voz de Monograma regañando al interno

-Lo siento señor, como te decía agente P deberás saltar 6 metros antes de de llagar a la torre o todo habrá sido en vano- después la pantalla volvió a ser de color negro.

Perry inmediatamente volteó para ver su proximidad al edificio y para su horror en la pantalla marcaba 7.5 metros, el ornitorrinco tomó su mochila y su paracaídas lo más rápido que pudo y saltó justo a tiempo para voltear y ver como su deslizador que lo había acompañado en tantas misiones explotaba en una gran bola de fuego, al parecer había sido alcanzado por un misil.

Al llegar a tierra el ornitorrinco realmente agradecía estar vivo, por poco y jamás hubiera completado la misión.

"_Menos mal que pude salir entero de esta, si que tuve suerte, espero que lo que siga no sea tan arriesgado como ha sido todo hasta ahora"_

Perry volvió a comunicarse con sus cuarteles, esta vez atendió el Mayor Monograma:

-Agente P ¡Estás vivo!, creí que…-

-Creímos- lo interrumpió Carl

-Lo siento Carl, creímos que habías muerto, en fin Carl te seguirá dando instrucciones, solo que tienes que recordar que es una base casi completamente inexplorada, así que las instrucciones no serán tan claras como las anteriores, nos vemos agente P- después de eso el Mayor de la pantalla, volviendo a aparecer Carl en esta

-Agente P, camina a tu derecha, encontrarás una rejilla de la ventilación; ábrela y entra-

Perry abrió la rejilla de ventilación y entró tal y como le había dicho Carl, pero las cosas para él desde ese momento como le había informado Monograma, las instrucciones del interno no eran siquiera coherentes; de vez en cuando Perry se encontraba con ductos sin salida haciendo crecer cada vez más la frustración del ornitorrinco. Pronto llegó el instante en el que Perry se cansó de no llegar a ningún lado y de oír las incoherencias de Carl, así que apagó su reloj y salió de los ductos de ventilación en la próxima rejilla que vio, la cuál para su suerte se encontr4aba cerca de allí. Ya en el piso Perry se encontró con muchísimos pasillos diferentes, decidió tomar uno al azar pero para su sorpresa y enojo éste terminaba en un callejón sin salida, probó con otro obteniendo con exactamente el mismo resultado.

"_No puede ser" _

El ornitorrinco fue probando uno a uno los diferentes caminos pero siempre al final había una pared, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Perry se hartara de todo.

"_No puede ser cierto, esto es peor que oír a Carl diciéndote siempre el mismo camino incorrecto"_

Los pensamientos de Perry fueron interrumpidos por una estridente alarma, al parecer había activado accidentalmente un sensor de movimiento:

-Intruso en el pasillo R207, repito intruso en el pasillo R207; al parecer es pequeño y usa un sombrero- decía un guardia por un potente altavoz

Al escuchar esto Perry salió corriendo por el primer camino que vio, todo empeoró cuando el ornitorrinco empezó a escuchar personas siguiéndolo a lo lejos mientras le disparaban acercándose cada vez más a él, en un intento desesperado por perderlos Perry volvió a entrar a los ductos de ventilación que tanto odio desde un principio, pero con buenos resultados ya que logró perder a los guardias.

Cuando ya había pasado el peligro, Perry volvió a encender su reloj esperando un gran regaño por parte de su jefe, pero en lugar de eso se sorprendió al ver a Carl hablando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el agente P había apagado su reloj minutos antes.

-Y luego te mueves a la izquierda, para después cambiar a la derecha y seguir así por 0.2 kilómetros o hasta que veas una desviación- comentaba el interno sin darle importancia a su alrededor, podía caerse todo el edificio alrededor de él y lo más probable es que ni siquiera se diera cuenta

Por segunda vez en ese día Perry estaba cansado de escuchar al becario hablar y hablar como si no existiera un mañana.

Tras caminar en círculos un buen rato Perry escuchó una voz y decidió seguirla, lo llevó hasta una rejilla donde se podía ver y oír todo lo que ocurría abajo. Perry se emocionó al ver allí a dos personas muy queridas para él: Phineas y Ferb. También en el momento pudo ver como entraba un joven a la habitación, más bien dicho un rebelde todo vestido de negro que les habló a los muchachos:

-Bien niños la fiesta acabó, soy Carlos, Carlos Smith y los cuidaré por un rato ya que el Dr. Baker está ocupado y Richard esta en misión-

Eso dejó muy confundido a Perry pero no tanto como lo siguiente que escuchó:

-Aquí dice que lo primero que debo hacer es dividirlos en equipos, ya que así será más fácil controlarlos para el proyecto-

Ahora sí que el ornitorrinco estaba confundido había descubierto que había más de una persona detrás de todo eso y que dividirían a sus amos y a sus amigos en equipos. Ya más calmado por el shock anterior Perry comenzó a pensar en un plan de ataque, pero una llamada en su reloj lo hizo distraerse de nuevo:

-Agente P, malas noticias el Dr. Doofenshmirtz desapareció y no sabemos donde se encuentra, tampoco sabemos si el mundo esta a salvo, solo una cosa es segura al parecer estamos apunto de perder la batalla, Monograma fuera-

Esta vez Perry no sabía que hacer, solo se sentó y se puso a meditar la complicada situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

(Mientras tanto en una celda un tanto alejada de ahí)

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz se lamentaba de estar allí, cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos; un guardia entro a su celda

-Niña tienes visitas- le dijo para después salir y dejar entrar a un hombre

-¿Papá?- preguntó Vanessa muy sorprendida al ver quién acaba de entrar a la habitación

El hombre solo sonrió y le dijo:

-Hola hija-

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. Aquí termina el 7º capítulo, éste en lo personal ha sido mí favorito hasta ahora (la verdad no sé muy bien por qué xD), quisiera agradecer a:

_**clau016**_

_**Farific**_

_**superperrysecrentagentp**_

_**OceanProductions61**_

_**Napo-1**_

_**Sangheili13**_

_**Artemis The Cat 1986**_

_**juli4427**_

_**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs**_

_**Porque me dejaron reviews en el capítulo pasado ¡Gracias chicos me motivan a seguir!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

_**DLG fuera, paz!**_

_**P.D. ¡Feliz día de muertos! (aunque la verdad no sé si lo celebren en otro país aparte de México xD) **_


	8. Aquí Esta Doof

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Si sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero mi computadora esta descompuesta por eso tambien me disculpo en caso de no poder dejarles reviews en sus fics. En fin, aquí tienen el capítulo 8.**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

CAPÍTULO 8: ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ DOOF!

Vanessa se quedó estática por unos minutos tratando de descifrar toda la situación, su primera impresión al ver a su padre fue que tal vez él se encontraba ahí para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, pero pronto esa impresión fue reemplazada por otra ¿y si estaba allí para hacer algo malvado?. La única manera de saberlo era preguntando, así que Vanessa tomó aire y preguntó:

-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-La verdad me gustaría saber lo mismo de ti- le dijo el doctor mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño banquito que estaba junto a él.

-Bueno, me trajeron a este lugar a la fuerza, es una larga historia-

- ¿Enserio?-

-Sí… papá aún no respondes mi pregunta ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Vanessa cada vez más impaciente

-Veras, había salido a comprar partes para construir mi nuevo invento malvado cuando me encontré con un tal Richard que me hizo una gran propuesta- el doctor hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie y continuar –Me dijo que si quería dominar el mundo me uniera a su jefe, obviamente como yo quiero dominar al mundo acepté y ahora estoy aquí hablando contigo-

-Y… ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer para dominar al mundo?-

-Me pidieron que me encargara de diseñar armas, robots e inadores para su nuevo proyecto, no recuerdo como lo llamó, pero cuando esté listo ¡Nadie podrá detener al Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz y seré conocido como el rey del universo!-

Cuando Doof termino de hablar y alabar su gloria comenzó a reírse como cualquier otro villano, Vanessa solo lo observaba con los ojos algo húmedos.

- ¡¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la pequeña "escenita" de su padre.

Cuando al fin el doctor terminó de reírse Vanessa suspiró y decidió hablar de nuevo:

-Papá, ¿Cómo pudiste unirte a algo como esto?

-Fácil no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quiero dominar al mundo- le respondió desinteresadamente.

Vanessa se entristeció aún más con la respuesta de su padre, simplemente no podía creer que en todo lo que pensaba su padre era en construir o hacer algo malvado, vencer a un ornitorrinco y dominar al mundo. Mientras pensaba una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

- ¡Ahora sé por qué dices que todo el mundo te odia!- ahora sí que Vanessa estaba molesta - ¡Lo único que haces es pensar qué hacer para arruinarle la vida a los demás, es decir, siempre quieres hacer algo malvado, ahora ya sé porque mamá se separó de ti nadie querría pasar el tiempo contigo ni siquiera yo!-

Doof se quedo parado, impresionado de que su propia hija le gritara y regañara de esa manera pero estaba más impresionado de que dijera la verdad, todo ese tiempo que vivió tratando de ocultarla, de esconderla en la más profundo de su ser, el que saliera a la luz de esa manera lo dejo completamente abrumado. Él más que nadie sabía que su infancia, adolescencia y toda su vida en general no había sido de lo más feliz, pero ¿por qué los inocentes debían pagar por sus traumas pasados? Aún no había hallado la respuesta y tal vez le asustaba un poco el hecho de hallarla como dicen:_ "La verdad a veces nos incomoda". _Doof se quedó parado ahí, como si nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor pudiera sacarlo de su trance, solo miraba perdidamente al infinito; miles de pensamientos, recuerdos y experiencias vividas surcaban su mente en ese momento. Así pasó unos pocos minutos que al él le parecieron horas y hu8biera estado de esa forma por mucho más tiempo si no fuera porque un guardia abrió la puerta para avisarle que el Dr. Baker necesitaba de su presencia.

El Dr. Doofenshmirtz no tuvo otra opción que irse y tratar de continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Después de ver a su padre salir de la habitación Vanessa se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, lagrimas recorrían su rostro de manera rápida y constante, se sentía con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, en parte también se sentía muy mal por haber hecho sentir a su padre de esa manera, era malvado y todo pero... aún así era su padre y aunque pudiera cambiarlo no lo haría por nada del mundo porque aunque Doofenshmirtz era un padre horrible siempre trataba de poner de su parte para ser mejor y a decir verdad los dos habían pasado muy buenos momentos padre-hija juntos

Tras recorrer unos cuantos pasillos Doof llegó a dónde le habían pedido que se trasladara: una sala de operaciones con dos ventanas de cristal gigantescas, al entrar lo recibieron El Dr. Baker junto con sus secuaces más confiables.

-Doofenshmirtz, al fin llegas, es momento de ponerte al día con el proyecto, ¿qué opinas amigo?- le dijo el Dr. Baker tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible.

-Está muy bien- le respondió el Dr. Doofenshmirtz algo desanimado.

-Genial, como veras estas grandes ventanas de observación nos permiten observar las habitaciones simultáneamente, adelante mira a través de ellas y dime qué es lo que ves-

Doof hizo lo que le pedían, se acercó a las ventanas y observa a través de ellas sorprendiéndose: en cada habitación había 5 adolescentes, los estuvo observando por unos momentos para después voltear a donde estaba Baker para hablarle:

-Cuando dijiste que eran jóvenes jamás me imaginé que tanto

-Créeme cuando veas lo que hacen la edad será lo de menos- el Dr. Baker hizo una pausa para tomar un maletín negro que estaba cerca de él –Vamos necesito tu ayuda-

Los dos científicos salieron del cuarto con un destino que solo el Dr. Baker sabía cuál era en ese momento, tras caminar un rato llegaron a una puerta que sólo se abría con una clave ultra secreta. Al entrar Doof se dio cuenta de que estaban en la primera celda.

- ¡Formados chicos! O quieren que traiga guardias- les dijo Baker a los presentes

Inmediatamente todos se formaron en una fila sin saber lo que les aguardaba.

-Déjenme presentarlos, Doof ellos son Candace, Bufford, Adyson, Phineas e Isabella, todos estaremos trabajando juntos como grandes amigos desde mañana, ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron algo asustados.

-Bien, ¡Phineas!- grito Baker

Phineas solo dio un paso al frente, entonces el Dr. Baker se acercó a él y le puso unas muñequeras de metal liviano muy raras que sacó del maletín que llevaba.

-Señor, ¿para qué son estas cosas?- preguntó Phineas mirando los extraños artefactos

-Ya lo veras, muy pronto lo veras-

Después de eso de eso salió de la habitación junto con el Dr. Doofenshmirtz quien tenía una gran cara de confusión. Los dos científicos se dirigieron hacía el otro cuarto donde estaban el resto de los muchachos, cuando entraron el Dr. Baker volvió a presentarlos:

-Ellos son Ferb, Ginger, Baljeet, Gretchen y Jeremy son el equipo B-

Y al igual que a Phineas, a Ferb le puso esos extraños dispositivos en sus muñecas generando confusión entre los presentes.

Perry buscaba desesperadamente a sus amos, cuando los cambiaron de habitación los había perdido y no lograba dar con ellos de nuevo. En una de las tantas veces que recorría el laberinto de la ventilación vio algo por una rejilla que lo dejo sorprendido: el Dr. Doofenshmirtz caminando con otro científico, uno que al parecer Perry jamás había visto en su vida. Al ver esto quedó helado ¿qué hacía Doof ahí?, sin notarlo camino hasta una rejilla que no estaba bien cerrada, al pisar cayó a la habitación que se encontraba debajo.

Al voltear a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había caído en una habitación donde se encontraban un gran número de guardias y agentes secretos probablemente armados que lo miraban. Ahora sí que Perry estaba en problemas.

_**

* * *

**_

N.A. Hola otra vez, como ya se habrán dado cuenta algunas de sus teorías fueron acertadas y no me maten por lo de Doof y Vanessa ya se arreglará su situación más adelante.

_**Tambien no se enojen por lo que le hago pasar a Perry, pero tranquilos el ornitorrinco sobrevivirá. **_

_**Quisiera agradecer a los que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado: **_

_**Artemis The Cat 1986**_

_**superperrysecrentagentp**_

_**Sangheili13**_

_**Farific**_

_**Napo-1**_

_**OceanProductions61**_

_**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs**_

_**juli4427**_

_**clau016**_

_**Doof-fan**_

_**¡Gracias a todos! Espero no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo capítulo.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

_**Dejan Reviews**_

_**DLG fuera, paz!**_


	9. Problemas

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Primero que nada una gran disculpa por no subir este capítulo hace mucho tiempo, pero la escuela me esta volviendo loca con tantas tareas y apenas hoy tuve algo de tiempo, así que a leer y recuerden: Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 9: PROBLEMAS_**

Los chicos del equipo A se sintieron aliviados cuando el Dr. Baker salió de la habitación, la mayoría de ellos se dirigieron a Phineas quien veía muy confundido los aparatos que ahora portaba en sus muñecas, Isabella notó su preocupación y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, lo que sea que pase yo estaré junto a ti

-Gracias Isa

La chica solo respondió con una sonrisa, inconscientemente Phineas adoraba verla sonreír.

En la habitación de al lado Ferb se preguntaba lo mismo que su hermano, de repente unos extraños altavoces se encendieron y una extraña voz comenzó a escucharse en todo el lugar:

"Muy bien chicos es hora de comenzar, en estos momentos emergen dramáticamente del suelo dos mesas, una con planos y otra con todo lo necesario para construirlos. En dos horas irán a inspeccionar su trabajo"

Como les había dicho la extraña voz emergieron del suelo las dos mesas, los chicos se acercaron y leyeron los planos, el de Phineas decía: "Rayo de la muerte" y el de Ferb:"Misil asesino", ambos quedaron atónitos ninguno quería construir ese tipo de armas, pero entonces miraron a las personas que tenían a su alrededor y recordaron lo que el Dr. Baker y sus secuaces podían llegarles a hacer si no hacían lo que les pedían así que suspiraron y tomaron algunas partes para comenzar.

Los minutos pasaban y ante la mirada confundida de los demás Phineas y Ferb atornillaban, martillaban, soldaban y unían todas las partes de esos artefactos, pronto pasaron las dos horas y como les habían dicho antes, entraron dos personas a cada cuarto a supervisar lo que habían hecho.

Todos los presentes trataban de controlar sus nervios, los hombres inspeccionaban de arriba abajo lo que ellos con tanto trabajo acababan de construir y tomaban notas, después de unos minutos salieron de la habitación. Los altavoces volvieron a sonar:

"He de reconocer que ambos hicieron un gran trabajo, en lo que resta del día el equipo B será enviado nuevamente a sus celdas a descansar; necesitaran esa energía mañana, mientras el equipo A tiene otro trabajito que hacer"

Inmediatamente las puertas de la habitación del segundo equipo se abrieron y varios guardias entraron para llevar a cada uno sus ocupantes a sus respectivas celdas, esta vez eran individuales. Ferb no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por su hermanastro no quería que nada malo le pasara, suspiro y siguió caminando deseando que estuviera bien.

El equipo restante se quedo muy confundido, ninguno de ellos esperaba lo que acababa de pasar, la puerta se abrió y entró el Dr. Baker con el Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

-Se preguntaran ¿Porqué siguen aquí si el otro equipo ya esta descansando?, pues es muy simple, hoy les toca descansar a ellos y mañana a ustedes

Después el doctor le entregó a Phineas varios planos.

-Tenlos listos para el fin el fin del día- le dijo para luego retirarse con sus malvados secuaces.

Cuando ya se había ido Phineas observó atentamente los planos, eran 7, todos de algún aparato malvado difícil de construir, no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a trabajar.

* * *

Las alarmas sonaban fuertemente en los pasillos, Perry corría a todo lo que daba; detrás de él iban aproximadamente unos 15 guardias y agentes secretos que intentaban darle alcance. El ornitorrinco se alertó aún más cuando comenzó a escuchar disparos provenientes de poderosas armas de fuego que portaban sus perseguidores; después de un rato Perry comenzó a cansarse… justo antes de que se detuviera y enfrentara su trágico destino final sintió su muñeca vibrar, difícilmente logró presionar el botón que iniciaba la comunicación pero finalmente lo logró y pudo ver en la pequeña pantalla a Mayor Monograma.

-Agente P decidimos enviar refuerzos, pero necesitamos que te quedes quieto y nos des tus coordenadas exactas.

Perry giró su muñeca dejando ver a Monograma el gran grupo de personas que lo seguían, el mayor pensó la situación por un segundo y luego le gritó desesperadamente a Perry:

-Agente P, en tu mochila encontrarás una lata de gas somnífero, arrójalo a los que van detrás de ti y no respires.

El ornitorrinco abrió su mochila que con toda la confusión había olvidado que llevaba y arrojo la primera lata que encontró para su fortuna era la indicada, por lo que sus perseguidores empezaron a toser y a caer desmayados; Perry siguió corriendo buscando algún lugar seguro para descansar, al doblar en un pasillo notó una puerta sin vigilancia y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. Era una pequeña oficina sin absolutamente nadie adentro y con las luces apagadas creando una oscuridad casi total, Perry se recargó en una pared mientras recuperaba el aliento estando completamente alerta en caso de que la puerta se abriera.

* * *

Phineas estaba muy concentrado realizando todo lo que el Dr. Baker le había pedido. Los demás realizaban otras actividades: Candace estaba sentada pensando en Jeremy, Buford recorría la habitación una y otra vez buscando una pared débil para intentar derribar y así lograr escapar, Adyson observaba atentamente a los demás como si alguno de ellos le diera la clave para salir de allí; y finalmente estaba Isabella… se encontraba cerca de Phineas tratando de ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

Poco a poco los minutos fueron pasando, pronto llegó la hora de la inspección y al igual que la primera vez varios hombres entraron a supervisar lo que acababan de hacer. Todos esperaban impacientemente el anuncio de la situación, pero sólo hubo silencio.

Después de un rato cuando ya estaban más tranquilos las muñequeras que llevaba Phineas comenzaron a encender sus foquitos de color rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Phineas tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder Phineas comenzó a moverse involuntariamente, parecía que lo estuvieran controlando como a un títere. Pronto sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse Phineas ya no parecía él...

* * *

**_N.A. Los sé es super corto pero necesito hacer tarea en estos momentos =(, aún así respondo de manera rápida sus reviews:_**

**_Farific (me gustó tu nuevo nombre para EL Dr. Baker. Dr. BLYM jajaja…)_**

**_Superperry (tranquilo ya se arreglaran las cosas entre Doof y Vanessa)_**

**_Doof-fan (ahora ya sabes que eran los aparatos que les dieron a los chicos)_**

**_Sangheili13 (no mates a Doof, las cosas ya mejorarán para él)_**

**_Juli4427 (Perry acaba de salir de esta, pero acaba de entrar a un problema tal vez mayor)_**

**_Artemis The Cat 1986 (yo también creo que la relación de Doof con su hija, o a veces con su ex-esposa es muy compleja, así que… quise incluir algunas discusiones entre esos personajes)_**

**_Andii Flynn Black – Juliet H (me alegra que te guste mi fic)_**

**_Esto es todo por hoy, ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	10. Doof y Perry

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lamento tanto la demora, pero mi computadora se volvió a descomponer y mi mamá no la mandaba a arreglar, así que mi papá quitó el internet :(. Apenas ayer me volvieron a entregar mi compu, aunque aún no tiene internet y creo que no va a tener hasta agosto después de mis vacaciones de verano DX que triste!**_

_**En estos momentos estoy en el ciber conocido como "Netas Net" xDDD tiene un nombre rarísimo ¿no lo creen? , en fin, vine a subir este nuevo capítulo que estuve escribiendo en mi casita pero que ya no puedo publicar desde ahí = (.**_

_**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío son las loquísimas ideas que escribo en este fanfic. Ahora sí, pueden leer.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: DOOF Y PERRY**

El Dr. Doofenshmirtz caminaba cansado por los largos corredores del edificio, los únicos pensamientos que rondaban su mente eran aquellos que había vivido recientemente: cuando dejo su hogar para ir a trabajar en un lugar en medio de la nada, cuando discutió con su hija, cuando tuvo que trabajar arduamente todo el día y cuando recordó que probablemente todo el dinero que podría ganar lo gastaría en la cuenta del agua ya que olvidó cerrar la llave de su edificio en Danville, por lo que el líquido seguiría saliendo en esos momentos.

Después de caminar un rato a través de pasillos, escaleras y puertas extrañas llegó a la puerta de su oficina, la reconoció porque tenía una pequeña placa plateada que decía: "Oficina 11954 Dr. Doofenshmirtz".

"_¿Quién pone 11954 oficinas en un edificio?" _Pensó mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura; giró la perilla y entró.

Ya adentro notó que las luces estaban apagadas, así que movió el interruptor haciendo que la habitación entera se iluminara permitiendo que pudiera observar todo detenidamente: había un escritorio, una mesa de dibujo, un librero, una ventana con una _"hermosa" _vista al desierto, un perchero y dos puertas, todo decorado rústicamente dentro de una oficina de tamaño mediano.

-Al menos es mejor que mi primer departamento-murmuró por lo bajo.

Miró a su derecha y se encontró con un ornitorrinco que dormía plácidamente recargado en la blanca pared.

-¡Un ornitorrinco!-gritó lo bastante fuerte para que el animalito despertara de golpe se pusiera su sombrero y se preparara para huir -¡Perry el ornitorrinco!-volvió a gritar cerrando la puerta y tomando un paraguas que curiosamente estaba detrás de él.

Perry observó rápidamente la habitación buscando posibles vías de escape, se decidió por entrar a una de las puestas del lugar. Con un veloz movimiento logró llegar a la primera puerta, la abrió… y sólo era un cuarto de baño. Al notar que Doof se seguía acercando optó por abrir la siguiente y esta vez se topó con un pequeño dormitorio.

-Muy bien Perry el ornitorrinco, no tienes escapatoria, ¡Prepárate a enfrentar mi ira!- dicho esto Doof presionó el botón encargado de abrir el paraguas.

Sorpresiva y extrañamente el artefacto en lugar de abrirse, lanzó una red que atrapó con facilidad al ornitorrinco.

-¿Lo ves? Perry el ornitorrinco, estás atrapado… tal como lo planeé… ¡¿qué clase de paraguas es este?- exclamó sorprendido al asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, buscó en el objeto algo que le diera una pista y lo encontró; en el bastón había una etiqueta que decía: _"Paraguas trampa marca 'Acme', atrapa a tus enemigos con presionar un botón y te mantiene seco de la lluvia. NOTA: el uso incorrecto de este producto puede causar severos dañas a la salud"._

Doofenshmirtz decidió ignorar la extraña nota que acababa de leer para continuar con el malvado plan que no tenía, se tomó uno segundos para pensar lo que diría después, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿Y qué opinas del clima?-preguntó Heinz de repente. Perry rodó los ojos, esa sería una larga tarde.

* * *

Perry estaba _"muriendo"_ de aburrimiento, definitivamente era más divertido derrotar a su enemigo todos los días, a que su enemigo le contara todos sus aburridísimos problemas; solo habían pasado 15 minutos y el pobre ornitorrinco ya estaba harto de las desgarradoras escenas retrospectivas.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos hasta que Doof se cansó de hablar de su vida y se puso de pie buscando algo que hacer, mientras Perry trataba de romper la red, pero era de reconocerse que era bastante resistente.

-¿Qué opinas Perry el ornitorrinco?- preguntó Doofenshmirtz mientras sostenía dos batas blancas completamente iguales- ¿Cuál me hace ver más malo?

Perry sólo gruño molesto y cansado.

-No me gruñas Perry el ornitorrinco, yo solo pido tu opinión y tú te comportas como un grosero.

El ornitorrinco ignoró ese comentario y suspiró aburrido

-Ya no se me ocurre que hacer… jamás hubiera salido de mi hogar… sabes Perry el ornitorrinco lo único que hago aquí es hacer planos y organizar documentos para servirle a otro científico malvado… ya sé lo que piensas, juré que no lo volvería a hacer es solo que… la verdad no lo sé- Heinz se detuvo para pensar y luego continuar- y tú ¿qué hacer aquí?, yo no tengo ningún plan para que arruines

Perry se sintió algo triste al recordar el verdadero motivo de su viaje, Doofenshmirtz pudo notar eso así que trato de animarlo.

-Vamos Perry el ornitorrinco anímate, no tengo idea del porque estás tan triste pero no creo que sea tan malo, vamos cuéntame… creo que eso te hará sentir mejor.

Obviamente los ornitorrincos no hablan así que Perry no respondió, al parecer su enemigo recordó eso y le dio un trozo de papel y un lápiz. El semiacuático estuvo trazando unas cuantas palabras y le devolvió el papel a Doof quien comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-Estoy aquí para salvar a las personas que son importantes para mí, yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí- terminó de leer no comprendiendo mucho el mensaje- Creo que debes mejorar tu caligrafía Perry el ornitorrinco, esto está casi inentendible

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Doof pensaba que hacer o decir después, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se decidió. Camino a su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones sacando una filosa navaja, luego con paso firme se acercó al ornitorrinco que seguía atrapado en la red. Perry tragó saliva ese era de seguro su fin…

El científico tomó un trozó de red y con el objeto afilado la cortó dejando libre a su enemigo.

-Ya puedes irte Perry el ornitorrinco, esas personas necesitan de ti y creo que están en el nivel 3H, en el pasillo R5, recuerda que tu no oíste nada de mí y te odio Perry el ornitorrinco- dijo Heinz con una sonrisa.

Perry tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su enemigo, en agradecimiento tal vez lo dejaría ganar alguna vez. Pero ahora necesitaba apresurarse y completar la más importante de sus misiones.

* * *

_**N.A. Esta súper corto pero aquí entre ustedes y yo, la verdad es que escribo súper lento a computadora y se supone que estaba (y que estoy haciendo) tarea xDDD. Actualizaré pronto, eso creo… debo publicar otro capítulo antes de salir de vacaciones, porque al ya no ir a la escuela no se me ocurrirá un buen pretexto para ir al ciber.**_

_**¡Hasta pronto y saludos a todos! ¡No olviden dejar reviews, sonrió cada vez que leo sus lindos comentarios =D!**_


	11. ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Como lo había prometido, otro capítulo antes de salir de vacaciones. No los retraso más a leer.**_

_**Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: ¿C?**

Phineas estaba agotado, lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y dormir por horas y horas… y horas. El cansancio era muy evidente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rodeados de ojeras color negro, su piel era pálida y bostezaba a cada minuto. Parecía un zombie y no era el único Ferb lucía de manera similar, aunque en menor medida. Definitivamente ser la _"marioneta"_ de alguien era agotador.

La razón de su cansancio era bastante simple: Los controladores que aún portaban en sus muñecas, cada vez que los activaban la energía que utilizaban era el doble de la que tenían.

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- exclamó Isabella cansada miren a Phineas y a Ferb, parecen muertos.

-Isabella tranquila, estarán bien… ¿tal vez?- Adyson trató de consolarla.

Mientras, Phineas terminó su décimo invento del día y le autorizaron descansar un rato, en el tiempo en que Ferb trabajaba. Caminó pesadamente hasta sus amigos y se sentó junto a Isabella.

-Creo que voy a ir a… mirar la pintura de esa pared. - Adyson dijo de repente.

-Yo te acompaño. – habló Candace yéndose del lugar. Buford estaba demasiado ocupado golpeando un muro como para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que Phineas e Isabella estaba prácticamente solos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Isa preguntó preocupada.

-Cansado- suspiró Phineas- , supongo que no me siento tan mal. Podría ser peor.

Ambos guardaron silencio pensando en lo que podrían decir después.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que estemos aquí?

-No lo sé Isabella.

-Creo que esto no va a funcionar. - pensó la chica en voz alta atrayendo la atención del chico a su lado.

-¿Isabella qué dijiste?- preguntó él confundido.

-Nada. - repuso Isabella al notar que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Su amigo solo asintió levemente y cerró sus ojos intentando tener un poco de descanso, mientras ella pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, ¿realmente no funcionaria?

* * *

Vanessa caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del gran edificio, su padre había solicitado verla lo más pronto posible, pero ella se encontraba perdida entre los miles de corredores, escaleras y puertas. Se dio un pequeño momento para curiosear un poco, estaba aburrida y cualquiera podía verlo al notar la expresión de su rostro.

En su muñeca portaba un artefacto rastreador, a esas alturas tenía dos opciones: la primera era no usarlo y ser acompañada por guardias todo el tiempo, y la segunda era llevarlo siempre y así poder vagar sola por los inmensos pasillos.

La joven mujer siguió caminado un rato hasta que llegó a la puerta de la oficina 11954. Llamó a la puerta y su padre le abrió casi inmediatamente.

-¿Querías verme?- Vanessa preguntó algo cortante.

-Sí hija, pasa. - respondió el científico mientras se sentaba en un silla.

Vanessa cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en otra silla.

-Papá dime qué pasa. - exigió Vanessa algo molesta.

-Sé que estas molesta y quería disculparme por-

-Un momento- interrumpió la joven- ¿Te estás disculpando? Eso parece algo que no harías.

-Tienes razón no lo haría, pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo. Es que me porte como un mal padre el otro día.- explicó Doof.

-OK, esto es raro, sabía que no debía comer tanto chocolate en la noche, de seguro aún sigo soñado- habló Vanessa- .Y ahora me vas a decir que planeabas hacer algo muy malvado, pero ahora ya no y que te arrepientes de todo. ¿No es así?

-En realidad te iba a decir que para compensarte puedo desactivar el rastreador que llevas sin que nadie se dé cuenta… y sí alguien me inspiró a hacer el bien por lo menos una vez- suspiró Doof mirando al horizonte.

-Y esa persona es…

-Un secreto. - murmuró Doof mientras programaba el aparato que portaba su hija- Listo, mostrará que estás en tu habitación aún cuando no te encuentres ahí.

-Gracias Papá- agradeció Vanessa con una sonrisa, algo raro en ella.

* * *

Phineas seguía descansando en el hombro de Isabella, mientras ella lo veía con una dulce mirada.

-Dile lo que sientes. - mencionó una voz que hizo que Isa se alarmará un poco hasta que notó de quien provenía.

-No lo sé Ferb, es algo complicado.

-Tú puedes, tengo que irme a terminar mi trabajo, cuando Phineas despierte dile que necesito hablar con él- dijo Ferb yéndose.

-¡Hay Phineas si supieras lo que siento por ti!- exclamó Isabella.

-¿Qué sientes?- preguntó Phineas despertando.

A la chica se le heló la sangre, ¿sería capaz de decirle su más grande secreto?

-… no lo sé. - contestó insegura.

-Yo sé lo que siento por ti y no es solo el cariño de la amistad. - susurró Phineas algo adormilado.

Ninguno supo cómo pero después sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. En justo momento Phineas reaccionó, no era un sueño, se separó rápidamente de su amiga, dejándola confundida.

Isabella camino consternada hasta donde estaba Adyson y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué paso?- Adyson preguntó impaciente.

-Phineas casi me besa… ¡Oh por dios Phineas Flynn casi me besa!- exclamó Isabella emocionada.

Por otro lado, Phineas aún no salía de su estado de shock, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar ¿desde cuándo los mejores amigos se besaban? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que todo había sido un gran error. Tendría que confirmarlo hablando con Isabella… el problema es que ahora eso le daba temor. No quería que su amistad terminara de esa manera.

* * *

Perry buscaba a sus dueños, pero no encontraba el pasillo del que su enemigo le había hablado. Entró a la ventilación y buscó desde ahí, escucho algunas voces, así que escuchó atentamente. No eran sus amos pero era algo alarmante.

_-Ya me cansé de esos chicos._

_-Pues deshazte de ellos._

_-No lo sé, creo que podía hacerlos trabajar para mí un poco más, aunque solo a Phineas y Ferb. Los demás ya no me hacen falta._

_-¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos?_

_-Desaparécelos a ti estilo._

El ornitorrinco entró en pánico ahora el reloj corría en su contra y lo más probable es que le quedara poco tiempo.

* * *

_**N.A. ¿Qué opinan? Lo escribí casi todo en la escuela cuando no tenía clases, todos me preguntaban: "¿qué escribes?" y yo simplemente les respondía: "Nada" xDDD.**_

_**También les aviso que el capítulo 12 tardará en ser publicado, muy probablemente hasta Agosto. Lo lamento pero en estos momentos no tengo internet en mi casa y mi mamá no me da permiso de ir a un ciber si no es para hacer tarea y mi íltimo día de clases es el lunes :(. Pero no se preocupen, cuando vuelva a la escuela volveré a tener internet en mi compu y terminaré este fic.**_

_**En fin, los invito a y todos a leer y comentar mi nuevo one-shot: "10 pasos para ganar la chica de tus sueños" qué título más largo xD ¿no lo creen?**_

_**Esto es todo por hoy. No olviden dejar reviews.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
